The Bachelor: el mago más codiciado
by one of the lost ones
Summary: 6to año en Hogwarts. Un estudiante se hará muy popular con el cuerpo estudiantil femenino, e incluso habrá un concurso, en el que la afortunada ganadora, podría conocerlo mejor...
1. Capítulo I: Volviendo a 'casa'

Wenas! Una nueva story ke presento, pero con un toke más humorístico digamos.  
Okis, si alguien vio el programa 'The Bachelor' ke pasaban en el canal Warner Bross. se dará cuenta ke tiene ingredientes del mismo, pero adaptada a el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter!  
Ahora si...

SHOWTIME!

Enjoy!

.+. ThE bAcHeLoR: eL mAgO mÁs CoDiCiAdO .+.

Capítulo I : Volviendo a 'casa'

"Ron, cuándo es que llega Harry?" preguntó una señora regordeta, de cabello rojizo, de unos 40 años de edad, mientras servía el desayuno.

"Supongo que hoy" respondió Ron con su boca abarrotada de comida, como usualmente ocurría. "Nunca se sabe cuando se trata de Harry".

Los Weasley estaban desayunando. Era una mañana muy fría, con un intensa lluvia que parecía no cesar nunca. Los relámpagos destellaban fuertemente y, hacían tal ruído, que, si no fuera porque ya estaba muerto, hubieran pensado que Voldemort había vuelto.(n/a: hagan de cuenta que saben que Voldemort fue asesinado por Harry y ahora todos viven felices y contentos). De repente sintieron como un temblor en el piso.

"Wow!" exclamó Ron. "Estos relámpagos si que son fuertes...".

"Maldito clima..." murmuró Fred.

"Oigan" dijo George, "creo que Harry llegará en unos minutos".

"Por qué lo di-" iba a preguntar Ginny, pero fue interrumpida por la mesa que se le incrustó inesperadamente en el estómago.

"Ouch!" exclamó Harry al golpearse la cara con la pata de la mesa.

Había salido arrastrado nuevamente de la chimenea. Era increíble que después de 4 años que llevaba viajando con polvos flu, todavía le costara tanto llegar de pie. Un líquido blanco estaba goteando de la mesa y pudo observar la expresión de burla de Ron, quien lo miraba desde arriba, con su tazón totalmente derramado.

Allí estaba, nuevamente, en la Madriguera.

"Ejem!" se sintió carraspear a George.

"Oh! Eres tu Harry querido! Mirate nada más...que delgado estás!" decía la Sra. Weasley mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

"Creo que nunca lograré aterrizar correctamente" se lamentó Harry. "Buenos días a todos" saludó.

"Buenos días Harry" respondieron los demás al unísono.

"Siempre llegando de punta en blanco" se burlaron los gemelos.

"Fred! George!" regañó el Sr. Weasley. Ron, Ginny y los gemelos rieron. Incluso Harry, quien todavía estaba dolorido por el golpe.

"Ven, siéntate Harry" invitó Ron, apartando la silla vacía, que se encontraba entre él y Ginny, de la mesa. Harry tomó asiento.

"Quieres comer algo cariño?" pregunró la Sra. Weasley.

"Si no es molestia..." dijo Harry. En realidad se estaba muriendo de hambre, porque se había ido muy temprano de lo de los Dursleys sin desayunar.

Estaba felíz de que empezara el séptimo y último año escolar y de volver a ver a sus amigos.

"Cuándo llega Hermione?" preguntó Harry.

"Hmm...no lo sé" dijo Ron. "Te has enterado que otra vez fue a Bulgaria a visitar a su 'amiguito' Viktor?" comentó Ron irónicamente.

"No, no sabía" respondió Harry.

"Ron, es su amigo..qué esperas?" acotó Ginny.

"También es mi amiga Ginny, y tu sabes perfectamente que el mono ese siempre vio a Hermione como algo más que una simple amistad" contestó enfurecido Ron, clavando el cuchillo en la mesa.

Harry lo contemplaba, al tiempo que la Sra. Weasley le ofrecía su plato de cereales. Le agradeció, apoyó el plato en la mesa y no prestó más atención a la discusión que llevaban los dos hermanos; comenzando a comer rápidamente. En un instante sació su apetito, suspirando y dándose cuenta de que aquellos dos lo estaban mirando extrañadamente.

"A eso le llamo apetito" comentó Ron.

"Es que no tuve- brrr!..." decía Harry cuando un gran eructo salía de su boca.

Ginny lo miró disgustada y le dijo reprobadoramente "Eructas como un troll, Harry" levantándose de la silla y llendo hacia donde estaba su mamá, para alcanzarle los demás platos.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa y la cara de Harry se tornó de un color esarlata, por lo avergonzado que estaba. No podía creer los modales que acababa de demostrar y en presencia de una chica. Aunque era la hermana de su mejor amigo, Ginny Weasley, era una chica y no por eso debía soportar las actitudes groseras que él tenía. En ese momento se detuvo repentinamente para observar a Ginny detenidamente.

Qué rayos había sucedido? Cómo nunca se había fijado en aquella chica?

Ginny Weasley había crecido frente a sus ojos, pero el nunca se había dado cuenta de ello. Estaba mucho más bonita, con el pelo más largo y un poco rizado, lo que le recordaba a su amiga Hermione. Al parecer, había estado mirándola por unos cuantos minutos, porque tanto Ron como la Sra. Weasley, estaban observándolo con cierto aire de confusión, cuando salió de su trance. Incluso Ginny, que estaba completamente avergonzada, y su cara estaba intensamente colorada.

"Harry, estás bien?" preguntó Ron mirando a su amigo. "Te tildaste".

Harry al observar a Ginny, se ruborizó aún más, incluso que la pelirroja, por lo que podía pasar perfectamente por otro Weasley. "Si, estoy bien" respondió. "Voy a pasar al baño".

"De acuerdo" asintió Ron con la cabeza, "ya sabes donde queda" señaló Ron. "Al fondo, a la derecha de las escaleras".

"Si, gracias". Se levantó de la silla y apresuradamente se dirigió hacia el baño. Estaba tan nervioso, que el solo pensar en desaparecer de allí, hizo que no prestara atención hacia donde iba y, por error, estaba subiendo las escaleras. Se detuvo en seco cuando, desde abajo, sintió que lo llamaban. Ron, inclinado hacia arriba, miraba hacia las escaleras donde Harry estaba.

"Ehm... Harry? A donde vas?" preguntó. Ginny observaba con el ceño fruncido.

"Al baño" respondió Harry.

Ron frunció el ceño.

"Harry, ehm... hace solo 2 segundos te recordé que el baño era al fondo, a la 'derecha' de las escaleras. BAJO las escaleras" aclaró.

Harry permaneció inmóvil y dio una mirada inspectiva a la casa.

"Oh... tienes razón" respondió, y como si estuviera montado en su Saeta de Fuego, huyó velozmente hacia el mismo.

Había quedado como un completo estúpido, y sentía que la cara le quemaba de lo avergonzado que estaba. Llegó al baño y cerró la puerta de un golpe apoyándose en la misma, tratando de calmarse. Continuó mirando al piso por unos instantes, y luego se dirigió hacia el espejo, donde recién ahí notó que su lente izquierdo se había astillado nuevamente.

"No otra vez..." se quejó, dando un puñetazo en la pared. "Cómo diablos era? Ehm..." trataba de estrujarse el cerebro para recordar ese hechizo tan simple que su amiga siempre conjuraba para arreglarlo, pero no lo lograba.

"Hermione... dónde estás cuando uno te necesita?"

Meditó unos segundos más en el baño, practicando frente al espejo su mejor cara de serenidad y decidió volver a la cocina. Al bajar las escaleras, observó que Ginny estaba hablando con Hermione, quien estaba acompañada por un muchacho muy apuesto, de marrones y dulces ojos, aunque parecía bastante duro y serio. Frunció el entrecejo.

"Qué rayos hace él aquí?" susurró para él mismo. Y observó que su amigo tampoco entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba.

Qué rayos hacía Hermione tomada de la mano con Victor Krum en casa de Ron?

CoNtInUaRá...

N/A: Weno! He aquí el 1° flamante capítulito de The Bachelor! Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Espero sus rw con comentarios o lo ke kieran decir. Me despido.  
Byes! 


	2. Capítulo II: Sorpresas

N/A: Hola hola! Como están? Aquí yo, nuevamente, jejeje vengo a actualizar con un nuevo capitulito... Lamento la tardanza TT

Espero que les guste!

Aquí va...

Capítulo II : Sorpresas

"Ron, me explicas?" le susurró Harry.

"Harry!" saludó exaltada de la emoción Hermione abrazando tan fuerte a su amigo que este estaba perdiendo la respiración. "Cómo has estado!"

"Hola! Ehm bie-"

"Por qué es que nunca respondes mis cartas?" lo interrumpió mirándolo reprobadoramente. Luego se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba a su lado y también estalló de la alegría. "Ron! Tu tampoco me has respondido! Pero no importa... Cómo estás?"

Ron permaneció con una fría expresión en su rostro y solo atinó a decir un seco "Bien" y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Hermione miraba sorprendida, aunque luego de unos segundos pareció olvidarse del asunto, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a conversar nuevamente con la Sra. Weasley y Ginny.

Harry decidió ir a ver a su amigo, y mientras subía las escaleras oía parte de la conversación. "Oh, he traído regalos desde Bulgaria para ustedes! Son pequeños pero les gustarán. Todavía no he visto a mis padres..." continuaba Hermione hablando sin parar ni un solo minuto, dando la impresión de que estaba por explotar. Finalmente llegó a la habitación de Ron y oyó que su amigo susurraba "Fermaportus". Pensó por un momento y luego recordó que era un hechizo que sellaba puertas produciendo un sonido similar al de succión. Entonces golpeó.

TOC TOC!

"No estoy" respondió Ron.

"Vamos Ron" dijo Harry, "Soy yo. Que sucede compañero?"

"Dije-que-no-estoy" fue su respuesta. Harry suspiró, sacó su varita del bolsillo y dijo, "Como quieras. Bombarda!" Y la puerta estalló en pedazos.

"Permiso" dijo ante la expresión incrédula de Ron que observaba el piso donde yacían todos los pedacitos de madera que antes... bueno, eran la puerta. Sin embargo levantó la mirada y dijo "Existe un hechizo llamado ALOHOMORA" se detuvo, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra "para cuando quieres abrir puertas y no necesariamente romperlas..."

"Lo siento" dijo Harry, "es que quería hacer una entrada más original, tu sabes, me caracterizo por ello" dijo tratando de librerar el camino empujando los trozos de madera con el pie. Ron rió ante su comentario. "Oye, no estarás así por Hermione, no?"

"No, no es por ella; es que no tenía muchas ganas de ver a esa bludger búlgara en la cocina de mi casa. Es solo eso" respondió Ron.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Seguro?"

"Seguro".

"De acuerdo".

"Bien".

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Ron preguntó, "Una partida de ajedrez mágico?"

"Ehm..." dudó Harry, "si, claro. Por qué no?".

La habitación de Ron, que antes era la de los Gemelos, era bastante estrecha. Solo cabían en ella dos camas, el placard que estaba enfrente, y las mesitas de luz correspondientes a cada cama. Por lo que ambos se sentaron en el piso, en un lugar donde la ventana reflejaba la mayor cantidad de luz.

"Accio tablero!" dijo Ron, y a los 15 segundos el tablero llegaba volando en el aire y depositándose en el piso junto con las piezas. "Excelente. Comenzemos".

PUM!

Ron y Harry se dieron vuelta para mirar hacia la ventana. Hedwig estaba posada en ella y miraba de costado con una expresión confusa a Errol que se había desmayado por el golpe. Era muy obvio por qué ellas estaban allí. Ambas traían las cartas de Hogwarts con las nuevas compras que debían hacer para su sexto curso. Ron se levantó y abrió la ventana para que ambas pudieran ingresar. Hedwig ululó felizmente y fue hasta donde estaba Harry a entregarle la correspondencia. En cambio Errol, que recién comenzaba a volver a la vida, abrió su pico soltando la carta para que Ron pudiera agarrarla.

Harry comenzó a leer la suya que, para su sorpresa, decía:

REFERENCIAS DE CALIFICACIONES

Aprobados:

- Extraordinario (Ex)  
- Excede expectativas (E)  
- Aceptable (A)

Desaprobados:

- Pobre (P)  
- Horrible (H)  
- Troll (T)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SR. HARRY JAMES POTTER CASA: GRYFFINDOR - RESULTADOS OBTENIDOS DE SUS EXÁMENES TIMO

- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Ex - Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: A - Historia de la Magia: H - Transformaciones: E - Pociones: E - Adivinación: P - Herbología: E - Astronomía: A - Encantamientos: E

Había olvidado completamente que les entregarían los resultados de sus exámenes TIMOs, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver los que había obtenido.

"Mejor de lo que pensaba..." dijo, "aunque creo que no podré elegir la carrera de Auror, Snape no lo permitirá con un 'Excede expectativas'" finalizó. Ron que tenía las mismas asignaturas que su amigo había obtenido casi los mismos resultados, salvo que no había logrado ningún extraordinario.

"Oye Harry! Esto es increíble! Mamá se pondrá orgullosa de mi" dijo triunfante, y agregó "Y nuevamente soy Prefecto con Hermione". Ambos continuaron comparando sus resultados y discutiendo sobre si Snape los dejaría o no elegir el EXTASIS de Pociones.

"NOOOOOOOO! NO PUEDO CREERLO!" decía una voz bajo las escaleras.

Ante los gritos desesperados de esa persona, Harry y Ron corrieron hacia donde estaba para ver que era lo que sucedía. No era ninguna sorpresa que fuera Hermione quien gritaba.

"Qué sucede Hermione?" preguntó Harry al ver llorando a su amiga.

"Qué sucede? Qué sucede! Sucede que obtuve un Excede las expectativas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!" sollozó ella. "Realmente quería obtener un Extraordinario! Más aún después de haber estado en el ED...".

"Bueno Herm, no te preocupes..." tranquilizaba Harry. "Deberías estar contenta, obtuviste solo Extraordinarios! De 11, lograste 10"

"Si, es verdad..." suspiró Hermione. Sujetaba el trozo de pergamino con su mano apoyada en su pierna derecha, con su vista en dirección fija hacia el, pero como con la mirada perdida. Sin mirar realmente.

Ron se mostraba confuso con la situación. No entendía como Hermione podía estar desilucionada por algo asi como obtener 10 Extraordinarios de 11. Pensaba que eso solo podía pasarle a su amiga. Quería decirle algo que pudiera calmarla, pero no se animaba. Tenía miedo de estropear todo como siempre. O casi siempre.

Finalmente tomó valor y se decidió a acercarse a ella. Pero en el instante en que iba a comenzar a hablar fue interrumpido por cierto búlgaro que ya estaba arrodilado al lado de la mecedora en la que ella se encontraba, y había tomado su mano.

"Hermione, dulce, no te preocupes. Eres brillante y tu lo sabes" finalizó Krum al tiempo que besaba su mano.

Ahí estaba. Las palabras perfectas supuestamente, porque Hermione parecía haber olvidado el asunto y lo miraba embelesada. Aunque estaba sonrojada por lo que le había dicho. Y soltaba una leve risita, que se notaba perfectamente como una mezcla de nervios con alegría.

"Gracias Viktor. Te he dicho que eres una de las personas más tiernas que he conocido?" lo miró y pellizcó su mejilla tiernamente.

Ron miraba el espectáculo y no podía creerlo. No solamente estaban flirteando y diciéndose cosas lindas en su presencia. Sino que lo hacían bajo el techo de su propia casa. Sinceramente no debía soportar esto. Lo pensó por unos instantes y se decidió a romper el clima "love is in the air" que había en ese momento.

Carraspeó la garganta "Ejem.." pero ambos ni parecieron notarlo, salvo Harry que miró confuso a su amigo, quien tenía una furiosa expresión en su rostro.

"EJEM!" volvió a insistir remarcándolo lo más que pudo.

Finalmente logró su objetivo.

"Qué pasa Ron?" preguntó Hermione.

"Nada. Estaba observando tan bella situación y recordé que no nos habías dicho el motivo por el cual Viktor está aquí acompañandonos" dijo tratando de sonar natural. Pero desgraciadamente no lo logró.

Hermione parecía un poco incómoda ante la pregunta de su amigo, pero debía responderla. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil para él la noticia, asi que estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor manera para decírselo.

"Verás Ron, Viktor y yo.." comenzó Hermione. Se detuvo por un instante.

"Vamos a comprometernos" agregó finalmente Krum con un enorme sonrisa y abrazando a la sabelotodo de pelo enmarañado, mientras le daba un cálido beso en su mejilla. Hermione no hizo más que sonreirle al búlgaro y mirar a Ron con cierta culpa. Sabía que esto iba a ser shokeante y lo hubiera preferido de otra manera. Pero Viktor había insistido en ir a visitarlos, y así es como estaban sucediendo las cosas.

Ron parecía no poder creérselo.

Harry miraba sorprendido a su amiga y se lanzó a abrazarla y felicitarla. Aunque lo meditó por 5 segundos, pensando en su otro amigo. Era dificil esa situación también para él. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo a su amigo y se dio vuelta para mirar a Ron, que permanecía petrificado, en un profundo silencio.

No podía ser verdad. 'Su' Hermione se iba a comprometer. Y con nada más ni nada menos que con Viktor Krum, la estrella del Quidditch. Su jugador favorito, hasta el Torneo de los Tres Magos de cuarto año.

No quería de ninguna manera aceptar que, quizás, podía perderla para siempre...

CoNtInUaRá...

N/A: bueno, capítulo corto, lo sé, pero quería actualizar.. hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Tenía que aprovechar ahora que tengo las vacaciones de invierno, sino tendría que esperar hasta las de verano, pero ya no aguantaba! xD espero que lo hayan disfrutado.. y muchísimas gracias por los reviews!  
hasta la próxima! 


End file.
